Do you love me?
by AlienMicrobe776
Summary: Alisa Southerncross has grown a major crush on Fuyuki Hinata, and wants to know if the feelings are mutual! Follow the mysterious girl as she chases her Fuyuki and struggles to make her feelings clear, while Fuyuki is oblivious to it all. Rated K for suggestive themes. Ships involved: AliFuyu
1. Sharing an umbrella

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Sgt. Frog or any of the characters encountered in this story. **

**Yeah.. I have recently been having a MAJOR soft spot for the Alisa Southerncross x Fuyuki Hinata ship, so I began to throw something together to support it. This is only the first chapter, so please do not give me flak for lack of content. I may continue this, I may not. It depends on if my feelings for the ship stay as they are. It also depends on if you want to see more. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day was gloomy and rainy, and the entirety of inner-Tokyo was enveloped in a monstrous black stormcloud. The wind was howling and it was almost impossible to see more than a few feet in front of you. While this might have been the perfect weather for Keronians, it was not so much for humans.

Fuyuki Hinata walked home from school alone that day. He was going to walk with Momoka, but something told him he needed to go alone today. Fuyuki held his umbrella in hand and struggled against the wind to hold it. He was focusing more on his struggle than where he was going, causing him to run into someone, as well as making him lose his umbrella as it blew away into the nearby forest. Fuyuki quickly recovered and looked down at who he ran into. He saw a girl with orange hair lying on the ground, and immediately recognized her.

"Alisa I am so sorry! Here, take my hand so you can get up!"

Alisa Southerncross, Fuyuki's ally and friend, turned towards him from the ground and grabbed his hand, using it to pull herself up. "Thank you, Fuyuki."

Fuyuki looked around to see where his umbrella blew off to, but before he could find it Alisa formed one above both of them with Nevula, her adoptive father and alien companion. Fuyuki turned to her and grinned a bit.

"T-thanks for the umbrella Alisa." he said, blushing a little.

Alisa noticed his blush. "You are turning red, Fuyuki. Are you alright?" she asked, eyeing him with what seemed to be curiosity.

Fuyukis blush deepened as he noticed what she meant. "Y-Yeah, I am alright! I-It is just that we are sharing an u-umbrella! I-It is said that l-lovers do that s-sometimes! Heh heh.." he awkwardly laughed.

Alisa only smiled back at him and motioned for him to walk with her, which he did, his blush never fully leaving.

* * *

"Usually you would have picked me up and carried me off to whatever monster you're hunting by now, so what's up?" Fuyuki asked.

Alisa stared back at him for a moment, and responded. "You attract those who hide in the dark."

Fuyuki nodded, a bit confused because she had already told him this. "Yes."

"Which means you attract me." She continued. "Fuyuki, do you remember when we met?" She asked.

"Indeed I do. You attacked us and we turned you into stone, only for you to escape." Fuyuki noticed her look down. "S-Sorry. That was harsh.." He quickly said.

Alisa looked back up to him. "Do you think we have become... friends since then?" She asked, watching him curiously.

Fuyuki nodded in approval. "Of course we have become friends since then! You have saved my life multiple times after that and I feel like we have gotten close when we talk to each other!"

Alisa nodded, happily agreeing, and looked up ahead of her. "Have we become… more... than friends?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

Fuyuki was unsure of what she meant by that. "What do you mean Alisa?" he asked, confused.

"You..." she started, hesitantly, a slight shake in her usually flat voice, "You know I-" she was cut off by an intruder.

"Hello Fuyuki!" Momoka called, appearing from behind a bush.

She had been sitting there, watching the two from her hiding place without their knowledge. She walked over to them, and forcefully walked in between Fuyuki and Alisa. "Fuyuki how are you?" she asked, completely ignoring Alisa, who only stared, more in curiosity than surprise.

"I, uh, I am good! I was just walking home with Alisa and-" He started to say.

"That's great! Let's walk home together Fuyuki! Just like we did yesterday!" She said, emphasizing _yesterday_ as if to make it clear.

Fuyuki noticed rain starting to hit his head. He looked up from his intrusive friend to notice that Alisa and Nevula were gone. They had once again vanished without a trace. Fuyuki looked down at the ground in disappointment. Momoka, however, was ecstatic when Alisa had vanished.

 _Yes! One point for Momoka, heck yeah!_ her inner voice congratulated her, even though she was unaware of Fuyukis dissapointed state.

"Sorry Alisa.." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Fuyuki? Momoka asked, curiously.

"Nothing, let's just go home.."

"Want to share an umbrella?"

No, I am alright with getting wet, it's only rain. Thank you," Fuyuki replied, bluntly.

Fuyuki and Momoka walked the rest of the way home together, not sharing an umbrella, even if it meant Fuyuki getting soaked by the rain, which only came down harder now.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment so YOUR feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

 **There ya go, all you AliFuyu shippers! Hope you enjoyed! II know it had no lovey-dovey material in it but that is coming! I'm not sure if I am going to continue this anytime soon, but if you want me to post more AliFuyu than let me know, and I will be happy to oblige! Thank you for reading my cruddy love short!**


	2. Advice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sgt. Frog or any of the characters encountered in this story.**

 **Yep... I broke. I tried not to, but I absolutely fell in love with the AliFuyu ship. So, as promised, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I am only just learning how to write with Alisa's character as well as I am trying to master Fuyuki's. So please be patient with me as I learn. Thank you.**

* * *

 ** _Later that evening, after the rain had stopped, the beautiful night sky had revealed itself to Tokyo, the many stars shining brightly down on the city, giving it an almost soothing aura…_**

Alisa Southerncross flew through the night sky with Nevula as her wings, until she arrived at her destination: The Hinata Homes roof. That's where she would stay the night, Alisa decided. She landed atop the roof and just sat, staring at the stars above her.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, Alisa?" Nevula responded.

"Now that I am human, do you think I actually have a chance?" Alisa asked, as serious as she usually was, but a slight hint of conflict in her voice.

Nevula thought a moment before he responded. "I do. I believe your chances are very high. You saw how he acted when you started speaking to him. I think he was happy to see you, and that was more than what that Momoka girl got from him when she butted in. He also agreed to share your umbrella with you, didn't he? I told you that would work."

Alisa shrugged. "True. Is there anything else that I can do to win his attention, Daddy?"

Nevula thought a moment. "Well, the Pekoponian holiday called 'Christmas' is coming up. Doesn't that have to do with Pekoponians showing their love for eachother?"

Alisa looked at him and nodded. "Indeed, but I am not sure if I have the time to wait. By then that girl Momoka might already have him."

Nevula chuckled. "I do not think that girl will be as much of a threat to you as you are thinking. She tries much to hard and it is only backfiring on her. So I would not worry, Alisa."

"... Whatever you say, Daddy." she said, staring out into the stars. She then heard a creak below her and listened.

* * *

Fuyuki Hinata sat in his room, unaware that Alisa sat directly above him on his roof. He was surfing the web, looking at various occult websites, when he started to think to the events of earlier that day.

"I wonder what Alisa was trying to ask me. I mean, for her to come to me it would've had to been serious… If only Momoka did not get involved.."

He secretly resented Momoka for interrupting. He had been growing apart from her lately, and her efforts to fix that only made things worse. "If only Momoka hadn't been there I would know what Alisa had to say and the thought of it wouldn't be stuck in my mind." Fuyuki put his head in his hand, and thought of what she could have asked.

He almost didn't hear the door open.

"Whatcha doing, Master Fuyuki?" Keroro said after he let himself in.

Fuyuki almost jumped out of his chair in surprise. "S-sarge! You scared me there…" He said, breathing a little heavily.

Keroro laughed. "Gerogerogerogero! You must have been deep in thought if I scared you that bad! Gerogero!"

Fuyuki gave Keroro a frown. _Was I really that lost thinking about Alisa? Man I need to find out what she wanted from me…_ Fuyuki thought, unwillingly blushing.

Keroro noticed the blush and his eyes narrowed as a small, evil smile appeared on his face.

"So what were you thinking about, Master Fuyuki?"

Fuyukis blush deepened as he heard his friends interrogation. "Nothing Sarge, really. Just thinking about school is all."  
Keroro did not back down. "Uh-huh. Totally. I bet it was about that stupid girl you've been hanging around recently. You know, the creepy demon-like one? What's her name again? Alisa?"

Fuyuki snapped at his comment. "She is NOT stupid!" he yelled, his voice too high-pitched to be taken seriously.

Keroro shrugged and backed off. "Yeesh, sorry. Guess I struck a nerve there."

Fuyuki sighed. "Sorry Sarge, I've just been thinking about what Alisa was talking about earlier. She was going to ask me something important but Momoka coincidentally arrived right before she said it, and she couldn't finish."  
Keroro stared at him. _Yeah. Coincidentally isn't the word I would use pal._ He thought _._ "Well.. maybe you will see her tomorrow and ask her then? You know what they say, tomorrow is another day."

Fuyuki was surprised that KERORO of all people tried to give Fuyuki advice. He smiled. "You're right, Sarge. Tomorrow IS another day."

"Of course I am right! I am Sergeant Keroro!" Keroro said, triumphantly.

They both laughed and chatted together for a while longer, but whatever conversation they tried to have it always circled back to Alisa

* * *

Alisa listened to the two conversate from her place on the roof. She smiled and sighed in relief.

"I told you everything would be fine." Nevula siad, pridefully.

"Yeah. You did, Daddy. I am happy you are right."

She then laid her head down on the roof, and fell asleep, knowing that she would be able to ask her question tomorrow, and that Fuyuki would be waiting.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment so YOUR feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **So what do you guys think? Are you enjoying my AliFuyu fic? Do you want to see more? What can I improve upon to make this a better experience for you? As always, I hope you enjoyed, and I will get the next chapter out to you guys soon!**


	3. The gift of Realization

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sgt. Frog or any characters encountered in this story.**

 **First off, let me apologize to the readers of this story how late I am with this update. I had work and school at the forefront of my mind and had no time to even touch my computer. Today I had some time so I threw together another chapter for you guys! I am going to try to wrap this short up in a few more chapters, so we are getting into the good content soon! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Early the next morning, the sun rose over Tokyo Plaza, and the rest of the city, bathing it in a golden-brown light that warmed even the most cold-hearted of people._

It was early, probably about 6 A.M., and Fuyuki was up and on his way to the market. He wanted to go buy Keroro a Gundam model for his advice yesterday, and Fuyuki decided to go buy it before he went to school, and surprise Keroro with it so he could have something to do after chores besides planning humanities annihilation.

"So I wonder which Gundam he will like?" Fuyuki paused, and realized his mistake. Keroro would love ANY model, as long as it came from Fuyuki. Keroro loved and cherished everything his best friend gave him. "Heh, I still want to pick out a nice one though. One that will keep him occupied for a while."

He searched the many stores, and none of them had the newest model that Keroro wanted. Fuyuki frowned. Even if Keroro would accept anything from Fuyuki with a surprised expression and an ear to ear smile, Fuyuki wanted it to be something more amazing then the last one Fuyuki bought him. He searched and searched, but to no avail. Eventually he hung his head low and picked out a random model that he had never seen Keroro with.

"It isn't the newest, but it will have to do." Fuyuki sighed, taking it to the counter to pay.

* * *

Alisa viewed all of this from the crowd. She had secretly been following him, but not making her presence known to him due to some odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her stay back. It was not one of danger, but something else she did not understand. She eventually made up her mind and walked up to him.

"Hello, Fuyu-" she did not finish.

Fuyuki almost jumped through the roof in surprise. He turned to face her, as she stood and watched curiously.

"O-Oh, Alisa! Fancy meeting you h-here! You startled me there.." Fuyuki said, giving a small laugh.

"Sorry, Fuyuki." she responded, as neutral-sounding as ever. She held out her hands, which were holding something.

"No need to apologize, something just has me really jumpy today. Like earlier, when I-" he looked down to what Alisa was holding in her hands. It was the new Gundam Model Keroro had been looking for.

"Y-You found one of these? I did not even think you were into Gundam, but I have been searching all over and could not find this one! You are very lucky!" Fuyuki said with a smile.

Alisa only held the item out to him, and waited.

"Wait.. Do you want me to have it?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yes. I saw you looking for one and I payed a woman who had one." She replied, happily.

Fuyuki grabbed the Gundam, and looked up at Alisa and smiled. "Thanks Alisa! You are the best!" he said, hugging her.

This caught Alisa off guard, but she eventually hugged him back, and blushed a tiny bit. She remembered her question just then.

* * *

"Fuyuki, I need to ask you something."  
Yes? Ask away." he said, backing out of the hug and looking at her.

"You know I love you, right?" Alisa said, her voice a little shaky.

Fuyuki, in his infinite obliviousness, did not understand. "You have said that, but I was never sure what you meant." Fuyuki replied.

Out of all the things Alisa thought Fuyuki would respond with, this was not one of them. She thought of a response. "I did.. I was unaware that it had multiple meanings. I apologize."

"Do not be sorry, Alisa. You still are learning things about being human, I understand." Fuyuki replied, patting her shoulder.

"Well, what I meant was that I-"

Once again, she was cut off, but this time it was not by Momoka. It was by Saburo, surprisingly.

"Good Morning you two. Sorry to interrupt the moment but I need to ask you something Fuyuki. It's about your sister."  
"Saburo… I am sort of in the middle-"

"Is she single?" He interrupted again.

Fuyuki was now interested. "What?"

"Is Natsumi single?" he repeated.

Fuyuki replied slowly. "Yeees, why do you ask?" Fuyuki knew that Natsumi had a huge crush on Saburo but wanted to see how Saburo felt before saying that.

"Thanks a lot man! I really owe ya! Have fun love birds!" He winked, and motioned his head towards Alisa before walking off again.

Fuyuki watched him leave, confused, and a bit flustered. _He doesn't think me and Alisa are a thing does he?_ He thought. He then, in a moment of enlightenment, realized what Alisa meant. He turned around to confirm his theory only to see that she was gone again. He smacked a hand against his head.

"Dammit! How could I have been so stupid?" he cursed himself for his obliviousness. He sighed, held his head down, and walked home with Keroro's Gundam Model in his arms.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainments so YOUR feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **So, yep. There it is! I am not as proud of this chapter as I am with the others, but I hope you enjoy!**


	4. An Unexpected Friendship

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sgt. Frog or any of the characters in this story**

 **[Alright, I think I need to start with an apology. I am sorry that it has been so long since an update for this story. I have been so caught up with work, shool, and my other fics that when I was finally done I did not want to write the next chapter of this. I thank you for being patient with me, and I appreciate you coming back after almost a week of inactivity!]**

 **Chapter 4 is finally here! This one focuses on the inevitable confrontation of Momoka Nishizawa and Alisa Southerncross. But will the two rivals conversation go just as you are thinking it will?**

* * *

 **Later that day, the sky was overcast with gloomy, dark clouds that promised for a heavy rain.**

Momoka Nishizawa walked home, alone. Fuyuki had left without her, yet again, and it made her feel bad. No resentment towards Fuyuki, of course, she could never be mad at Fuyuki no matter how much he hurt her, but she was mad at herself. Mad that she had not taken the chance to confess to him when she was more to him than a clingy, little girl. If she were to confess now, it would only make things worse for their relationship, yet, she was no longer shy about it. She felt like she could tell him right there and then if he was there with her. She chuckled to herself at the irony.

"So when I had a chance, I did not want to ask, but now that I do not, it feels so easy." she sighed "The world works in ways I Have not come to understand…"

She walked the lonely road home when suddenly, seemingly out of the blue, Alisa Southerncross appeared by her side.

"Greetings, NIchiz-" she was interrupted by Momoka's high pitched scream.

"EEEK! Do not scare me like that!" Momoka yelled, more out of surprise than anger.

"My apologies. I was unaware that you scare easily." Alisa said, while Nevula chuckled from his place atop Alisas head.

Momoka collected herself and began walking again, Alisa beside her. "So what do you want?"

Momoka tried to sound intimidating, but all three knew it had the opposite effect. Dark Momoka had been oddly silent on this day, and made no exception to come out now.

"I would like to ask you about Fuyuki." Alisa responded.

Momoka was not surprised. That is all Alisa ever wanted to talk about at this point. Fuyuki this, Fuyuki that, almost like it was all that was on her mind.

 _Man am I that annoying to him?_ Momoka thought, and it only made her feel worse.

"What… What about Fuyuki?" Momoka asked, giving up on trying to sound tough. It got her nowhere. Instead, she asked as tears began to run down her face.

Alisa did something that was absolutely unexpected for her.

She leaned in and hugged Momoka.

Momoka went wide eyed for a second, but soon accepted her embrace as she started sobbing on the girls shoulder. After Momoka had calmed down enough so she could talk in something other than unintelligible gibberish, Alsia asked her question.

"Can I have Fuyuki?" Alisa asked.

Momoka was taken aback a bit. "H-Have?"

"Yes. Currently you have Fuyuki and Daddy told me to ask if I want something from someone. Can I have Fuyuki?"

Momoka thought for a moment. _Al_ _isa obviously does not know how dating or having someone works, and must think that Fuyuki is mine! I could use this…_

If she denied Alisas request, she could once again have Fuyuki for herself, fix her mistake, and have him love her again! She gave it one final, deep thought, gave a small grin and spoke.

"Yes. You can have him."

Alisa looked shocked. "Y-You are just giving him to me, just like that?"

Momoka chuckled. "Of course. I ruined my chance with Fuyuki, and I do not want to ruin yours too. Yes, you can have him."

Alisa did not respond with words but leaned in and hugged her again, tightly. Momoka embraced the girl and upon backing out of the hug, she thought she heard something behind her. Momoka turned, ready to attack whatever dare interrupt this moment, only to find nothing. Momoka turned back around, and began to say something, but saw that Alisa was gone, and only a small note on the ground remained. Momoka picked up the letter, and read it.

 _Thank you. Really, thank you. When I became human I thought you were the last one who would accept who I am and who I love, and I believed that we were to be rivals. It seems that I was wrong. Keep shining, Nishizawa. Find your someone and give them all the love you have._

 _Southerncross_

Momoka smiled at the small note, and began walking home as the rain began to fall. She still wore that happy grin across her face, but it held a hint of emptiness. She only lived for Fuyuki, and now, that meaning was gone.

"Sorry Alisa, I cannot do that." she said to herself. She had already made up her mind.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I write these stories for YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **BEFORE you say anything, I do NOT hate Momoka. I know it LOOKS like I do, but I DON'T. I just needed to wrap up the confrontation scene with a little drama, and I needed to have Momoka clear the way for Alisa. I repeat I DO NOT hate Momoka.**

 **So I plan to wrap this up in one more chapter, tying together everything and finishing the short. Do you guys have any ideas? What do you think Momoka meant when she apologized to Alisa? Tell me your thoughts, I would love to hear from you!**


	5. Her Fuyuki

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sgt. Frog or any of the characters encountered in this story.**

 **Must I say ANYTHING? I have already apologized for my LONG hiatus and explained the reasoning behind, so we will skip past that.**

 **This is the final chapter of my AliFuyu story. I am proud of my first falling-in-love short between Fuyuki Hinata and Alisa Southerncross. I hop you enjoy it too!**

* * *

 _ **The next day, during the late evening, the sunset cast an orange glow over inner Tokyo.** _

Fuyuki was inside, building the Gundam model with Keroro. He had not had time to find Alisa and confirm his theory because he had been too wound up in stopping one of Keroro's schemes to take over the Gundam Industry. He had said that it would be to "Make money to fund the Invasion by taking the profit made from selling Gundam Models." In reality, he wanted access to free Gundams.

"So how do you think I should ask Alisa how she feels about me?" Fuyuki asked Keroro, looking down at him.

"Why, you chose no one better to ask, my love-struck friend. They don't call me the Guru of Love for no reason.~" Keroro said, batting his eyebrows.

Fuyuki almost laughed out loud. "And who calls you that, Sarge?" Fuyuki challenged.

"Gero! U-Uh, nevermind that!" Keroro shot back at him, sweating. He quickly went back to the topic of Fuyuki's original question. "I think you should try to find her sooner rather than later so she does not decide to stop waiting for you."

"Good idea, Sarge. But where do you think she would be this time of night? I can hardly ever find her during the day and will have MUCH worse luck during the evening, knowing her line of work.." Fuyuki said, slumping his head.

Keroro turned away from his friend and smirked evilly to himself. _Oh, I wouldn't say that, my unsuspecting Pekoponian friend. I wouldn't say that at-_

"What is that grin for, Sarge?" Fuyuki asked, having crawled over to look at Keroro's face.

Keroro jumped back into reality. "Gero? N-Nothing, Master Fuyuki! Heh heh…" He blurted back, awkwardly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alisa was speaking to an individual of which she hardly knew. One that she knew was acquainted with Fuyuki but not necessarily his close friend. Lance Corporal Dororo. The small, blue keronian had approached her earlier that afternoon, by the request of Keroro. He was tasked with making sure Alisa got to the Hinata home at sunset, and Dororo jumped at the opportunity when Keroro explained why.

"So are you excited to see Fuyuki?" Dororo asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah." Alisa responded, flatly, like she usually did. She had little interest in the ninja-corporal. To her, he was just another creature of the dark.

"Wonderful! I bet he is excited to see you too!" Dororo said, his happy expression beaming on his masked face. "I am certain that-" he never finished his sentence. Alisa had already dashed off towards the house and leaped up onto the roof, where she sat with Nevula, leaving Dororo on the street by himself to silently cry at being forgotten, again.

Alisa sat and stared off at the sunset, silently. Her eyes glimmered in the orange glow of the mid-evening light.

* * *

After his moment of sadness, Dororo stood back up, wiped the tears from his face, and walked inside to find Keroro. "Honorable Leader," he started, "I have brought Ali-"

"THANK YOU DORORO- That will be all now! Bye!" Keroro yelled in a panic and shoved past him, taking Fuyuki by the hand. "Come on, Master Fuyuki! I have a surprise for you!"

"A what- Sarge what are you-" Fuyuki tried to ask, but was ignored as his Keronian companion dragged him outside to the ladder that 'coincidentally led to the roof.'

"Your surprise is up there, Master Fuyuki!"

"Umm.. okay? Sarge this is a bit confusing." Fuyuki said, shrugging as he began climbing the ladder. "What is so important that you would-"  
"Just go already before she-" Keroro quickly cut himself off, and he desperately began trying to recover. "I MEAN, umm, JUST GO!"

Fuyuki had ignored the second part of his outburst, knowing full well what he had spoiled. "Alisa! Alisa are you up there?!" he called out as he clambered up the ladder. Upon reaching the top, he saw her.

* * *

Alisa was sitting on the edge of the roof, letting her legs dangle as she watched the sunset. She turned back to face Fuyuki as he reached the top of the ladder. "Fuyuki." she stated, sounding a bit more cheery than usual. She watched as he stumbled his way over to her.

Keroro and the rest of the platoon, watched as this happened, peeking over the roof.

"Gero, this is it!" Keroro whispered.

"Fuki is gonna tell her something?" Tamama questioned. He hadn't bothered listening to Keroro explain it to him, he was lost in his thoughts about how much he loved his superior.

"Hmm.." Giroro was taking notes. "Maybe this can help with me and Natsumi…"

"Ku ku ku… boo. This is too boring." Kululu stated, picking his nose.

"I for one-" Dororo started.

"Everyone shut up! It's happening!" Keroro interrupted.

"K-Keroro? You're so mean!" Dororo whined, clearly being ignored for the second time this chapter.

When Fuyuki had made it to her, Alisa stood up, staring at him. "Fuyuki!" she repeated her greeting, sounding almost like a giddy child.

"Hi, Alisa!" Fuyuki returned the greeting. 'Surprised to see you here!"

She was quiet for a moment, watching Fuyuki.

After a few seconds of silence, Fuyuki spoke up again. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes, Fuyuki?" Alisa had her full attention on him, and even Nevula was listening from his perch atop his daughters head.

You know how you always say that you love me, right?" Fuyuki asked, his voice cracking as he did so.

"Yes. I do love you, Fuyuki." Alisa responded.

"Well, I think that is beginning to become contagious."  
"Hm? Fuyuki I don't quite under-" she was cut off by Fuyuki quickly leaning in and kissing her. It was so sudden that even Fuyuki was surprised.

Alisa stood, shocked, and stared, blushing at Fuyuki. This caused Fuyuki to begin to panic.

"I- apologize, Alisa, I just thought I- I thought we- were- umm-"

The Keroro Platoon, from their hiding place, was growing anxious. Even Kululu was taking an interest.

 _Come on, Master Fuyuki, spit it out!_ Keroro silently prayed, watching.

"Fuyuki, do not apologize. It is alright. I enjoyed that." Aisa responded, cutting off Fuyuki's blubbering.

"R-Really?" Fuyuki asked, amazed and relieved. He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug.

Keroro leaped out from his hiding spot and bounded over to Fuyuki, jumping up on his head and hugging it.

"You did it Master Fuyuki! You did-" he was cut off by a sharp blade being pressed against his forehead.

"Don't. Kill. The moment. Keroro." Nevula said, quietly.

Alisa and Fuyuki only giggled at their alien companions, and they hugged each other once again. Alisa was happy at this moment. Truly happy. She had finally fulfilled her purpose, as she held tightly to her Fuyuki.

* * *

 **PLEASE RREVIEW I write these stories for YOUR entertainment, so YOUR feedback is GREATLY appreciated!**

 **FINALLY FINISHED! Haha! My first finished FanFic! The first step into the journey of writing. It feels great!  
**

 **How did you guys like how I wrapped things up? A little sloppy, maybe, but oh well. Rate my story in your review! It will help me out a lot to know what I have done perfect and what I can improve upon!**


End file.
